


taking the road less traveled

by smilesstar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, but none of the sideways tango actually happens, ed and winry are idiots, for edwin week!, it's just fluffy, mention of sex in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesstar/pseuds/smilesstar
Summary: al made sure to take note that his brother and best friend were terrible liars. especially when it came to their not-so-secret relationship.





	taking the road less traveled

**Author's Note:**

> for edwin week! day 1: travel! (they don't really travel far but)

Although being home was an incredible feeling, the days could get a bit slow.

 

After everything they had been through, both brothers deserved the opportunity to rest; but when you’ve been on the run for around five years, it’s difficult to stay still for too long. Of course, Al would trade all the adventures in the world for Winry’s apple pies.

 

Al turned the page of his book without really reading it. It was a nice day. A bit warm, but the kind of warmth that you could wear a lightweight shirt and still be comfortable.

 

This was Winry’s favorite kind of weather. Where was she, anyway? She got all of her orders done last night, so why was she holed up in her room?

 

His brother was nowhere to be found either.

 

Al smirked, turning another page. _Oh._

 

Ever since they had returned from Central, it had looked like Ed and Winry didn’t know what to do with themselves. It was obvious to everyone (but themselves) that they had liked each other for ages. It had always been obstacles like their search for their bodies or Winry’s automail training or the end of the world that had gotten in the way.

 

Ed for a childhood prodigy was the most emotionally stunted boy he knew, and Winry had likely not had any romantic encounters of their own. So they were handling their new found romance in the only way they knew how.

 

_In complete and utter stupidity._

 

It was obvious to anyone that they were dating now. Or whatever they were doing. Who knew what happened behind closed doors, but around others, they thought there were being discreet when they linked pinkies under the table. Or when Winry asked Ed to pass her the carrots and his touch lingered. Or when Winry would laugh too loudly and too hard at one of Ed’s poorly constructed jokes.

 

Al had never been in a romantic situation himself, but he’s pretty sure that even he knew what was going on.

 

He thought about teasing them, finally getting them to fess up and face the reality that they were in a real life relationship; but in an odd way, their attempt to keep it a secret was humorous and a bit charming.

 

Although they were most likely making out in Winry’s room right now, he’d let them have their obvious excuse of Winry performing maintenance on his automail. Honestly it was probably a bit of a blessing for their endeavor that Ed did not get his left leg back.

 

Still, Al was _bored._ If he wanted to be cured of this, he may have to suck it up and halt any action they were performing in order to spend some time with them.

 

_Please for the love of Truth, don’t let them be having sex._

 

Al made his way up the steps and lightly knocked on the door. He didn’t think that it would be the most efficient way if he just barged in.

 

“Winry? You in there?”

 

Al heard muted curses behind the door and quickened footsteps that swung the door open.

 

“Hey Al!” Winry exclaimed, a bit out of breath but with a smile on her face. “What is it?”

 

Winry was angling herself in a way that was horribly trying to hide Ed from view, but it only took the crane of his neck to see his flustered brother.

 

“Hey brother,” Al said, trying not to laugh. “What are you doing in here with Winry?” _Fine, let's have a bit of fun with them._

 

“Oh!” Winry exclaimed, turning to Ed briefly in a panic before looking back at Al. “W-We were just-”

 

“Doing some maintenance!” Ed interrupted her frantically. “Yeah, my leg has been doing that creaky thing again!”

 

“Then why are your pants still on?” Al questioned. Out of context, that sounded like a horrible thing to ask.

 

“I was having him do some basic leg movements before performing any operations,” Winry answered.

 

“Makes sense,” Al replied, seeing the synchronized relief on both of their faces. _They’re so bad at this._

 

“Anyway,” Al broke the silence before it became too awkward, “it’s a really nice day outside, so I was thinking we could go down to the lake and have a picnic or something!”

 

“That sounds like a great idea, Al!” Winry replied. “Doesn’t it, Ed?”

 

“O-Oh yeah!” Ed said. “Picnics. Food. Good stuff.”

 

“You think you have it in you to make another apple pie, Win?” Al asked. “I could make some sandwiches to bring!”

 

“As long as you two don’t eat more than half of it before I can get even one piece, then sure,” Winry teased, reaching up to ruffle his hair before walking out of the room.

 

“H-Hey wait!” Ed exclaimed, waving his hand rapidly. “What about my, _automail?”_

 

_Oh my god._

 

“I’ll finish your automail when we get home tonight,” Winry replied, not missing a beat. “Come on you two!”

 

…

 

Resembol, being the small town that it was, had its locations far away from one another. With this being said, it took about 20 minutes for them to walk to the lake, Al taking the lead and letting Ed and Winry silently hold hands, and quickly letting go if he turned around.

 

Once they arrived, they unpacked their feast and starting eating. Al had packed peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for everyone (the crusts cut off of Ed’s) along with bottles of water. Winry had baked the apple pie to perfection, making both boys quickly eat their sandwiches so they could have a piece.

 

Once everyone’s appetites were fulfilled, Al stood up, stretching his arms. “I’m going to go over to the lake for a bit.” He didn’t ask either of them to come for the sole purpose of knowing they would probably want some time to themselves, and he could use some alone time as well.

 

Once at the water, Al took off his shoes, standing at the shallow end. As the delicate waves surrounded his toes, he shut his eyes.

 

He would miss taking little trips like these with them. There would come a day where they all eventually go their separate ways, the two beginning a chapter that Al is not as prominent in.

 

But that was alright.

 

Because Al had his own new chapter to start.

 

He smiled. Things were changing. And this time, for the better.

 

Al looked back at the two, and at the moment they were sharing.

 

Ed’s head was in Winry’s lap, delicately playing with her hair. Winry was beaming down at him, clutching his hand and leaning down to gently place her forehead against his. Ed’s hair eventually moved from her hair to her face as he brought her closer and softly kissed her. He smiled as he pulled away.

 

Al turned back to the water, lightly smiling and quietly shaking his head.

 

_What a bunch of dorks._

  
  
  
  



End file.
